


Mistakes

by PizzaMan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, This is a crack fic, but i figured why not, my friend made me post this, not my best crack fic, the title of the fic explains it all, written at ungodly hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaMan/pseuds/PizzaMan
Summary: "According to physics, nothing ever quite touches. When you lay your hand on something, there is a microscopic amount of space between the atoms of your hand and whatever you’re touching. So no, Spock, technically I didn’t squeeze your butt during that diplomatic meeting," Jim announced with a grin plastered across his smug face.





	Mistakes

“According to physics, nothing ever quite touches. When you lay your hand on something, there is a microscopic amount of space between the atoms of your hand and whatever you’re touching. So no, Spock, technically I  _ didn’t _ squeeze your butt during that diplomatic meeting,” Jim announced with a grin plastered across his smug face. 

“Jim. I was able to grasp a full range of emotions through that ‘squeeze’ as you  _ don’t  _ put it. I am aware of the intention behind your actions.”

“Ah, well… shit… I’m sorry? I talked to Bones about it and he definitely didn’t support my plans but I figured why not? At least I would get to touch the booty even if there was a harsh rejection.” So. Yes. A mistake was made. Whoops. 

“I-” Spock blinked. ‘ _ The booty?’ _ “What did you hope that your plan would accomplish? From the emotions that I felt from you, your intentions may not be entirely unwelcomed.”

_ Not unwelcomed? _ “My hope for my plan was to answer a question that I’ve had for a while. Perhaps we I could explain it to you after lunch. And when both of our shifts are over. Hopefully by then you will be tired and decide to go to sleep. Until then, Mr. Spock.”  Kirk playfully saluted and walked as fast as he could while still keeping his dignity intact, in the opposite direction of the mess hall.

After Jim finished his shift, he had two hours to prepare some half-assed bullshit to Spock. That is, if he asked about earlier that day. Which he most likely won’t. Hopefully.

Three hours later, two dozen different speeches rehearsed, and with only one word added in his report, Jim decided he deserved a break. 

So, Spock walked into Kirk’s quarters as he was singing along to 4 Non Blondes and honestly? Jim had only himself to blame for that. He wanted to say he regretted it, but ‘What’s Up?’ was able to give him the courage to take Spock’s hands and spin him around, trying to get him to dance with him. It didn’t work.

Spock looked shocked and as the song came to an end, Jim felt a certain dread settle in his stomach. Then his vision went a bit fuzzy as Spock started to move closer to his face. Which was odd. Why would Spock want to move closer to his face?  _ A true mystery that may never be solved. Oh well. _

But, as usual, Kirk was wrong. Turns out Spock did want to move closer to his face. He was a motive, a goal, even, with a specific act. 

And so then all Kirk could see was Spock’s face (what else was new) and then darkness (he had closed his eyes). 

When Spock pulled away from Jim’s face, with both of his hand’s resting on his cheeks, Jim felt like he needed to ask the most obvious question. 

“Did your lips just touch mine?”

“According to physics, nothing ever quite touches. When you lay your hand on something, there is a microscopic amount of space between the atoms of your hand and whatever you’re touching. Unless, of course, you wished for our lips to touch in a the act of a human kiss. Then, yes, mine did. Are you agreeable?”

“Hell yeah,” Kirk passionately whispered before kissing Spock right back. Mistakes? Happily made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I apologise for what you have suffered in doing so :)


End file.
